Family Shocks
by EsmeCullensFemaleLover
Summary: This is about Nessie coming out of depression and she has some news to tell the family with Alice and Jasper.


**Depression And The News**

I was happy. I had my family with me. They were sitting beside me on the couch in our living room. I loved my parents Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen. I snuggled into dad's chest. Dad stroked my hair gently. I felt happy. Mom was sitting beside me and I was so happy with her. I sat on her lap and dad pouted. I leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. He grinned. I checked my phone and couldn't believe it. Uncle Darren had betrayed me. He had told everyone at school that I was depressed and suicidal and I cut myself. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. Then I saw a picture message from Bree. I nearly lost control. It was pictures of my naked body covering my locker. I was done. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him off. I stood up and walked outside. He stood infront of me. "YOU LISTEN TO ME UNCLE DARREN! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! YOU MAKE ME SICK! HOW COULD YOU POST NAKED PICS OF ME ALL OVER THE SCHOOL?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! NOW I CAN NEVER GO BACK!" I screamed at him. He pushed me over and knelt down. He said"I will kill you if you tell the family." "You have to get through her father first!" Dad said as he threw Uncle Darren away from me. Uncle Darren said words under his breath and I walked to him. He was calling out Saten. "STOP!" I screamed. He screamed as Saten filled his body. I hid behind Uncle Emmett. I peered around him and saw Uncle Darren with a evil smile on his face. I whimpered. This was not Darren. Uncle Darren grabbed me and I screamed. Then I fell crying as he fed me horrible images and memories. I creamed as loud as I could. I felt tears pouring down my face. I also felt my heart speeding up and up. I was scared. I crawled over to Uncle Darren with a lighter. I flicked it and held it to his skin. He burst into flames screaming. Then the screaming stopped. I colasped on the ground and felt my heart slowing down. Mom ran to me and sat me up. I leaned on her and she rubbed my back. I was mentally and physically tired. Dad picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bed. He liad me on the bed and I fell asleep. I woke up feeling depressed. I had killed someone. I was a murderer. A monster. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks as I sat up. I wiped them away and laid back down. I didn't want to get out of bed. i had never been this depressed before. then mom came in and kissed my cheek. "You need to come downstairs sweetie. Get out of this bed." She said. I shook my head. She stroked my cheek. "We are going hunting. Jasper is staying with you." She left and I walked downstairs. I hugged Uncle Jasper and he hugged me back tightly. I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back and let me cry. Then I started to feel happy again. I grinned. "Thanks Uncle Jasper!" I said. He shook his head. "I didn't control your emotions this time Ness." He said. I laughed. I was finally me again! He chuckled. "Hello miss happy!" He said. My family came in and I smiled. Uncle Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Aunt Alice hugged us. I hugged her back. Us three had a secret. We were in an open relationhip. I was dating Aunt Alice. She was also married to Uncle Jasper. I took a deep breath and said"Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and I have something we need to tell you. We are in an open relationship. I am dating Alice. And she is still married to Uncle Jasper. Who is ok with all of this. He understands we are both bisexual and love each other. And I understand she loves Uncle Jasper too."

**The Reaction**

Uncle Emmett's eyes widened. So did Aunt Rosalie's. Mom, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme were all shocked. Dad hugged me and said"We respect your choice and we will all love you." Mom hugged me saying "I love you all so much!" Grandpa Carlisle said"I have nothing to say. This is your choice. I can't say a word." Grandma Esme smiled saying "We will always love you guys!" Uncle Emmett gagged. "OH MY GOD! YOU THREE ARE DISGUSTING!" He boomed. I felt shocked as he attacked me this way. Aunt Rosalie smirked while saying "Renesmee, this is what I think you deserve." She stalked over and slapped me in the face. I fell in shock. Dad snarled. So did Aunt Alice. Or should I say Alice since she is my girlfriend and we have made it offiical now. Alice knelt down and hugged me. I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek. "It is ok my love." She said soothenily. Jasper knelt down and hugged me back. "Alice is right Nessie." He said. I stood up and dad hugged me. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I smiled. "I am ok." I assured him. He kissed my cheek. I grinned. Mom hugged me tightly. "Oh god!" She said. Grandpa Carlisle sighed. "We should go hunt. Alice, you stay with Nessie." He said. Alice nodded. They all left after mom, dad, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, and Jasper all gave me a hug. Alice smiled and hugged me. "I am here for you baby." She said. I smiled and hugged her back while saying "Same here my love!"  
I was nevous. I didn't know how to bring this up but I wanted to kiss her so badly. But we had never kissed before. She stroked my cheek and leaned in and did something that made me cheer inside. She kissed me.

**The Kiss**

I smiled and kissed her back. I loved the feeling of having her sweet lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I realized I loved her so much and that she was my soulmate. I kept kissing her sweet lips as long as she would let me. I pulled away gasping for air. I realized we had been kissing for 20 minutes and I was against the wall. I grinned and she grinned back. "I love the taste of your lips." She said. I laughed. "So did I." I giggled. She tugged us to the couch and we sat down. I laid my head on her shoulder and daydreamed about the kiss we had just shared. She kissed me again and I kissed her back. I kept kissing her and ran my fingers through her hair. She rubbed my back as we kissed. I propped myself the couch back as we made out with each other. I giggled and pulled away. She kissed my cheek. I held her hand. She smiled as we stood up and walked outside for a walk.

**The Engagment**

A year later we were walking down the road to her car when she stopped me. I was confused. "Shut your eyes." She said. I shut my eyes and was confused. "Open." She said. I gasped. She was on one knee and holding a beautiful diamond ring. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I loved you so much, I promise to love you and stay with you for our forever, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" She asked. I grinned. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Alice Cullen!" I squealed. She swung me around in a circle and kissed me very passionatley. I kissed her passionatley back. She pulled away and put the ring on my left hand on my ring held her hand and said"Let's go home and tell everyone that we are engaged!" She nodded. "Yea let's go!" She giggled. We got in her car together and she drove home. She stopped the car and smiled. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes." She said. We walked inside holding hands and saw our family sitting in the living room. I took a deep breath and said"Guys, Alice and I are engaged."

**The Engagment Reaction**

Jasper grinned and hugged us back. "Yes! This is great." He said happily. We hugged him back. Uncle Emmett smiled and hugged us both. "This is cool!" He said. Aunt Rosalie hugged us. "This is amazing." She said. Grandma Esme hugged us. "I am so excited for you too!" She said excitedly. Grandpa Carlisle hugged us. "I am happy for you guys." He said. Mom hugged us. "I am so happy for us." She squealed. Dad hugged us both. "I am so happy for you guys!" He said. We grinned. "Thank you guys! Your great reactions mean alot!" I said. We rubbed each other's back and we smiled at each other. I sighed and yawned. "I am tired Alice. I have to go to bed." I said. I gave her a quick kiss and walked upstairs to my bedroom and fell asleep on my bed.

**The Engagment Reaction**

Jasper grinned and hugged us back. "Yes! This is great." He said happily. We hugged him back. Uncle Emmett smiled and hugged us both. "This is cool!" He said. Aunt Rosalie hugged us. "This is amazing." She said. Grandma Esme hugged us. "I am so excited for you too!" She said excitedly. Grandpa Carlisle hugged us. "I am happy for you guys." He said. Mom hugged us. "I am so happy for us." She squealed. Dad hugged us both. "I am so happy for you guys!" He said. We grinned. "Thank you guys! Your great reactions mean alot!" I said. We rubbed each other's back and we smiled at each other. I sighed and yawned. "I am tired Alice. I have to go to bed." I said. I gave her a quick kiss and walked upstairs to my bedroom and fell asleep on my bed.

**The Reception and Happily Ever After**

We walked to the reception hand in hand. Alice and I got on the dance floor for the first dance. We wrapped our aroms around each other and started to dance to the music. Alice smiled and kissed me passionatley. I kissed her passionatley back. I cluntched her closer and she did the same. The music changed and we broke apart. I got dad and she got Grandpa Carlisle for the father daughter dance. Dad and I started to dance. He smiled at me. "I am so happy for you sweetie. I can tell you two love each other. I wish you all the best." He said. I smiled and hugged him as we danced. "Thank you dad. That means alot." I said. He kissed my cheek and let go of me. I realized I had forgotten to dance with alot of people. I danced with all of my relativies and finally made my way back to Alice. She kissed me very sweetly and I kissed her back. I loved having her lips on mine. I ran my fingers through her hair and she did the same to me. I loved her so much. She broke away and she laid her head on my chest. I smiled as we danced and I kissed the top of her head. We had decided not to have a honeymoon. We wanted to stay with the family and each other. She kissed me again and I smiled. This was it. Our happily ever after. Forever and always.


End file.
